


Ice Skating

by emykay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluffy, Ice Skating, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emykay/pseuds/emykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel go ice skating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago lmao and it's my first published work so here goes...  
> (feedback is greatly appreciated)

"Cas, I don't see why we have to do this," Dean huffed as he put on his ice skates.

"C'mon Dean, this will be fun," Castiel chuckled as Dean struggled to stand in the skates. Cas extended his hands to the sandy-haired man who took them gratefully.

"How do you keep balanced in these damn things?" Dean grumbled and latched onto Cas' arm, "are you a professional figure skater or something?"

Blue eyes smiled, "oh, something like that."

They walked, albeit slowly, to the entrance of the rink; Dean using Castiel for support. Letting go, Castiel glided onto the ice with ease.

"Okay Dean, take my arm and grab the railing."  
Dean did as he was told. "Now slowly push your skates outward, one at a time, away from each other."  
Fumbling, the taller man progressed forward. "Good, now let go of the railing."

Dean pursed his lips and furrowed his brow, obviously discontent with having to be taught how to ice-skate. He was an adult for Pete's sake.

"You look cute when you're frustrated," Castiel giggled.

Even though Dean knew he was blushing, he tried to give Cas his best bitch-faced glare.

Castiel just continued giggling and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

Dean let go of the railing but immediately wobbled and started to fall. Quickly, Castiel grabbed Dean's hands and pulled him toward himself. Dean ended up letting go and the momentum flung him forward onto Cas. He quickly wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist in order balance himself.

The raven-haired man couldn't help but laugh at the frightened look on his boyfriend's face.

"Jerk," Dean scowled in an attempt to get Cas to feel sorry for him.

"What?" Castiel continued laughing.

Green eyes glowered as he tried to straighten himself up but ended up falling again - this time taking Castiel with him. Their legs intertwined and Cas fell on top of Dean. Both crashing down and hitting the ice with a solid thud. Castiel flattened his palms on the ice either side of Dean's neck and pushed himself slightly up. Cas stifled a giggle and this time it was Dean who questioned his reaction.

"What?" Dean grumbled.

Castiel smiled and bit his lip, "nothing... I just think I'm falling for you, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes at the awful pun but cupped Castiel's cheek and raised his head so he could place a swift kiss on his lips. "You're an idiot."

"Ah, yes, but that's why you love me."

Dean chuckled and stole another kiss.

Castiel untangled himself from Dean and stood up. Taking Dean's hands in his own, he hauled the other man to his feet. "Let's try again," he said and brought a hand up to dust off the ice shavings in Dean's hair.

Dean interwound Castiel's fingers in his, "okay."

***

"One foot, now the other..."

Dean was starting to get the hang of it and began skating as if he'd done it a million times. Castiel looked into his eyes and they gleamed with pride. His smile was wider than he'd ever seen it.

"Okay, now try on your own," he began as he started to let go of Dean's hand.

"NO, CAS" Dean exclaimed full of panic and grasped at Castiel's arm.

"Alright, Dean. Grab my arms, I want to do something."

Dean raised an eyebrow at that but complied. In return, Castiel grabbed his arms.

"Hold on," Castiel said as he began to skate backwards, moving his hips side to side.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean swallowed as he stared at Cas' innocent yet provocative movements. "Cas? CaS?" he choked as his boyfriend smiled and began to move faster.

Eventually, Cas picked up a quick, but bearable, pace and suddenly they were floating on the ice.

"WHOO!" Dean smiled and shouted.

Castiel couldn't help but smile too.

***

The rink's closing time eventually approached and Dean and Cas had to get off the ice.

"What did you think?" Castiel asked Dean after they returned their skates.

Dean just grinned, took Cas' hand and kissed him. "Let's do it again."


End file.
